


The Case of the Missing Accessories

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been stealing Chakotay's things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Accessories

Star Trek Voyager and Chars belong to Paramount/CBS  
Thank you to Elorie for the Beta  
Story written in 2007  
******

Prologue:

Kathryn stared down at her com badge as Tuvok's voice chirped away. She looked at Chakotay who had a small smile on his face.

"I-I can't believe it. We're going to go home,” he said.

Kathryn said nothing as she got up from the chair and walked out of the shelter. With a questioning look, he went after her.

"Kathryn, what is wrong?"

She squeezed the com badge tightly in her hand. "I was just-" She sighed. "I was getting use to this place. Now we're going to leave it all behind."

Chakotay walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He held her tightly against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. "Yes, but this is what you wanted all along, right? To find a cure, get out of here, find Voyager-"

"I did, until-" She paused.

"Until what?" Chakotay asked as he turned her to face him.

"Until I found out that I love you." she refused to let the tears show.

Chakotay hugged her tightly to his chest. "And I love you. Spirits, do I love you."

"And you know we can't do anything about it when we're on that ship." she whispered

"We have one last night, Kathryn." Chakotay said as he kissed her forehead. "Let's make love all-"

Kathryn stepped back and shook her head. "No."

Chakotay tried not to frown. "This might be our only chance."

"That's just it, Chakotay. I don't want it to be our only chance. If I make love to you tonight I won't ever be able to let you go. I can't do that to you, the crew, or myself." Kathryn placed her hand on his cheek seeing she had disappointed him greatly. "Would you hold me tonight as I sleep? Whisper the legend to me over and over?"

Chakotay swallowed hard and then brought his hand to his lips. "I would hold you for eternity." he said softly

Kathryn leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good. Now since we got that all taken care of, let's start packing. We need to get things ready for the beam up."

Chakotay nodded his head. "I guess our trip down the river will have to wait until we can get to the holodeck."

For the first time since Tuvok's news, Kathryn smiled. "I can hardly wait."

Later that evening, Chakotay had his arm wrapped around Kathryn as they lay together in the small bed. They had chatted for a while, talking about how the first three months had gone by so slow, yet so fast. After their talk, Chakotay said good night, and then held her as he fell asleep. Kathryn was still awake fighting to keep her eyes open. She wanted to spend every moment with him, and if she slept the time would be wasted.

She softly roamed her hand across his chest, trying to snuggle with him as close as she could. The scent of him was intoxicating. Life was unfair Kathryn had decided. First she lost the two men most important in her life while just an Ensign, Justin, the love of her life and her father. Then, after being stuck in the Delta Quadrant for two years, she knew she lost Mark, another fiancée. Now, she was going to lose another man she so desperately loved. As she snuggled her nose closer to him, breathing in his scent, a tear fell down her face. Yeah, life was indeed unfair. Especially when it came to love.

*********************************

One year later

The walk to his quarters was a blur. Chakotay had just pulled two double shifts and he couldn't wait to crawl into his bed, snuggle with his pillow and go to sleep. He entered his code and stepped inside his quarters.

"Lights, 40%" he said as he took off his uniform jacket.

The lights illuminated the room as Chakotay slowly made his way to his sink. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and then walked to his bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed his blanket and pillows were missing from his bed...again.

"Damn it, not again!" The first officer groaned as he hit his badge. "Chakotay to Tuvok."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"Tuvok, you told me you would keep an eye out for who has been stealing my things. My two pillows and afghan are gone! This is the 2nd time this month!"

"Maybe we need to start a pool on this!" came the distant voice of Tom Paris.

"Not unless you want to pull a tipple shift!" Chakotay barked.

"I will check into it, Commander." Tuvok said trying not to be the middle person between the two "long" rivals.

Chakotay snorted. "That is what you said last month. You have one week to find out who it is, before heads start to roll! Chakotay out!!"

The Commander marched his way to his replicator and replicated a pillow and a normal size blanket before heading back to his bedroom. He stripped down butt naked and went to his drawer for his green silk pajama bottoms.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he noticed they were missing as well. 

 

Kathryn Janeway noticed her first officer was in a bad mood the moment he walked onto the bridge at 0900. She watched him as he walked passed her and slumped into his chair.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Commander?"

Chakotay grumbled. "Damn thief struck again last night. Do you know I have wasted almost half of my rations just on pillows and blankets!? This is starting to get irritating." Chakotay looked at Tom Paris who seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. "You by chance don't know anything about this, do you Tom?"

Tom twirled back and forth in his chair and shrugged. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Chakotay. I wish I did, because I could make some rations on this. Captain, permission to start a pool?"

Kathryn looked at Tom. "Granted, Count me in. You can take my statement that it's you, Helmboy!"

"KATHRYN!" Chakotay screamed. "Don't get him started!"

"Oh come on, Chakotay. You have to admit, this is pretty damn funny."

"I agree. Tom, put me down as well. I think it might be Naomi."

"You're blaming a little girl on this, Harry? She's not even two yet!" Tom said as he quickly wrote the pool suggestions.

"It's the ones you least expect." Harry pointed out with a smile.

"Good point."

"I believe you are both wrong. I can not prove it or have a lead on it, but I believe it might be the Captain herself. " Tuvok said.

Tom looked at Tuvok. "The Captain? Oh Tuvok, you're so wrong on that. Even I know it's not the Captain!"

"Yeah, It's Naomi." Harry smiled.

Tuvok lifted a brow as Kathryn looked over at Chakotay as his hands were covering his face. He groaned. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Alright, Chakotay. Who do you think it is?" Tom asked

Chakotay looked at the Conn Officer with a death glare that almost matched Kathryn's. "I'm not playing your dumb pool game, Paris. I don't want you to have a pool at all! This is embarrassing!"

Kathryn smacked Chakotay on the arm playfully. "Oh come on, Chakotay. For the past 10 months, someone or something keeps stealing your things. Tuvok hasn't figured out who it is. This would be fun to-"

"Alright, alright. Have your dumb pool games. But I'm not going to participate in it."

Tom smiled as he turned back in his chair. "This is going to be fun."

Chakotay slouched in his chair, his mood darkening every second. Kathryn looked at him and couldn't help but giggle. Chakotay slowly eyed her.

"What are you giggling at?"

"Nothing." She said. There was a long pause and then she leaned over so that only he could hear her. "You want to come over for dinner? Samantha gave me a new recipe that I can't even screw up."

Chakotay turned and looked at her. His dark mood began to lift as he saw the beautiful smile before him.

"I would love to."

Kathryn got up from her chair and grinned. "Good, 1800 hours then. I'll be in my ready room, you have the bridge."

 

It was 1745 hours and Chakotay rushed into his quarters. He had just enough time to take a shower before his dinner date with Kathryn. He jumped into the sonic part of his shower, knowing full well that the thief hadn't returned his expensive 30 ration soap he always used. After the shower he yanked open his drawers and looked around for the sweater he knew Kathryn loved. He searched and searched and then frowned.

"Damn, the bastard even took my sweater!" Chakotay spat as he grabbed a green sweater and a pair of kaki pants. At least the thief was nice enough to leave him some of his clothes.

Chakotay quickly ruffled his hair, putting a little gel in it. He quickly dabbed his neck with cologne that he had replicated a few days ago, due to the fact the last bottle was stolen. He put on a pair of slip on shoes and then grabbed the champagne bottle he replicated earlier and headed for Kathryn's quarters. 

 

"Come." replied the Captain's voice as she heard the chime.

Chakotay entered with a smile. "Got the champagne!" he said, noticing Kathryn was in her bedroom.

"Just make yourself at home, I will be out momentarily." she yelled at him.

Chakotay placed the champagne bottle on the candle lit table and than plumped himself on the couch. He loved the smell of Kathryn's quarters. The sent of roses and honey always lingered whenever she was around. He surveyed the room, as he always had done. Chakotay managed to always find something new in Kathryn's quarters. He was hoping he would find something nice since their last R&R two weeks ago. He continued to browse and than stopped as he noticed something on her desk. He slowly got up and went to object that lingered there.

Chakotay gritted his teeth as he saw what it was. My cologne bottle. He continued to eye the room and then noticed his afghan blanket was lying on the seat of her desk chair. He growled as he snapped the blanket up and then went to Kathryn's bedroom.

"Kathryn, explain yourself why the hell you-" Chakotay stopped as he saw the most beautiful image before him. The only thing the woman was wearing was HIS sweater, the one he wanted to wear tonight. Her hair was on top of her head, little red curls streaming down the side of her face. She was a goddess.

"CHAKOTAY! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of my room!"

Chakotay stood there dumbfounded. "What am I.. Kathryn, what are you doing wearing my sweater?"

Kathryn looked down and noticed what she was wearing. She quickly took a hold of it and clinched it to her. "You mean my sweater."

Chakotay started to walk to her. "You know very well it's mine."

Kathryn stepped back, her hand holding onto the sweater even tighter. "I found it in your quarters fair and square. It's mine."

Chakotay stopped and then handed the bottle and blanket out to Kathryn. "These are mine as well, Kathryn. Are you my little thief?"

Kathryn raised her head proudly as she began to walk pass him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Commander."

"Don't you Commander me, Kathryn. You've been going into my quarters for the past ten months and stealing my things. Why!?"

When Kathryn didn't answer, Chakotay grabbed a hold of her forearm and brought her to every item he knew was his.

"My pillows, my blanket, my... dear lord, my Boxers!? Kathryn, what do you do with my boxers?!"

Kathryn ripped her arm free. "Wouldn't you like to know?” Damn it, this wouldn't have happened if she weren’t so careless by leaving his things on her desk.

Chakotay crossed his arms and glared at her. "What else have you been stealing from me?"

Kathryn went to the blanket and cologne and held them close to her. "You can't have them back until I'm done with them."

Chakotay ignored the fact that his Captain was half naked and he quickly grabbed her by the arm. Kathryn gasped as the two items fell and hit the carpeted floor. Chakotay swung her so that her body was now trapped between him and a bulkhead. His hands were above her head, making it impossible to escape. His lips were almost touching hers.

"You have thirty seconds to explain yourself, before I call Tuvok and have him escort you to the brig."

"You wouldn't dare."

"One. Two. Three."

"I needed them."

"For what?"

"Personal reasons."

"Eight. Nine."

"Chakotay!"

"You're going to have to do better then that."

Kathryn lowered her head. She couldn't believe she was going to confess. "I need them to sleep."

Chakotay rolled his eyes at her lame excuse. "Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen."

"Damn you." Kathryn said through gritted teeth as she tried to push Chakotay off of her.

Chakotay didn't budge. "You're running out of time."

"I told you already, you big moron. I need them to help me sleep!"

"And why would you need to steal all my things to help you sleep? You have your own pillows, you have your own blankets, your own... underwear. Why in the hell do you need my things? Come on, Kathryn. You can't possibly think-"

"I need you beside me."

Chakotay wasn't sure if he heard her right. He lifted a brow. "Excuse me?"

Kathryn sighed. "I need you beside me. I can't sleep without you next to me." Chakotay took a step back, giving Kathryn some breathing space. "Ever since New Earth, when you held me, I have been intoxicated by you. As you well know, the first month back onboard Voyager was hell for me. I barely got any sleep."

"That was because you worked triple shifts." Chakotay stated.

"I worked triple shifts, because I couldn't sleep. The Doc told me that it was because I was use to sleeping on New Earth, and to find something that might remind me of it to help me. So, I snuck into your quarters and I stole your sweater. Every night, I put it on.. it doesn't smell of you anymore, but I refuse to give it back to you. So I kept stealing more of your other things, your pillows, blankets, ... underwear."

Chakotay stood there bewildered. He wasn't sure what to say, or what to even think. He paced a few steps and then turned back to her. "So you're staying that my things have been missing due to the fact that the Captain couldn't sleep without her first officer next to her?"

Kathryn blushed as she looked down at her feet and nodded. "I needed your presence with me. Your cologne didn't help me at all, it just made me crave for you even more. It sounds stupid, I know."

Chakotay smiled wickedly as he lifted her chin. "Stupid? No. Damn Sexy? Oh hell yeah." Then he kissed her.

Three hours later, the Captain and First officer of the USS Voyager lay naked in Kathryn's bed. Kathryn sighed as she snuggled next to him.

"There's nothing like the real thing." She smiled as she kissed his hairless torso.

Chakotay grinned as he ran his hands over hair and then kissed the top of her head. "Aww, my little thief. If only I had caught you sooner."

****************************************

Epilogue

"533, 534, and 535 rations." Paris grumbled as he placed the small "poker chips" in the Vulcan's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Paris."

Tom Paris sulked as he watched Tuvok exit the Mess Hall. He then turned to Neelix who was preparing dinner in the kitchen. "Why does he always win? He wins every damn time we have a pool. It's like...he knows everything."

Neelix wiped his hands on his apron. "Perhaps he cheats."

Tom Paris jerked his head up surprisingly. "Cheat? Tuvok? No!"

Neelix smiled as then shrugged. "If you say so."

Tom Paris watched as Neelix disappeared into the kitchen. He sighed and then looked up at the closed Mess hall doors that only moments ago the Vulcan Security officer had exited. Tom thought for a moment. "Nah, he couldn't of cheat... could he?"

~The End~


End file.
